


Peter Parker Hates the Mafia

by Danesincry



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), Italian Mafia, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: May's family was zero contact for a reason. They were mafia bosses and cons. May ran away and married Ben for a reason.Now that May's sister is dead, May is expected to take her position in the family again. Now there's the mafia after May, which puts Peter in danger.Thank God for Tony Stark and the Avengers.(Basically they move into the Tower and get bodyguards.)
Relationships: Avengers Team & Peter Porker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Goodbye Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Civil War ended better and Infinity War/Endgame never happened. The Avengers live in the Tower and the Compound together happily. Bucky is still a bit finicky and Hydra was weeded out of Shield. Far From Home sort of happened, where Peter was gifted EDITH, but she isn't fully active. Back was apprehended by the Avengers when Peter sent out the distress signal (they tried to just let Peter handle it since he wanted to be an Avenger badly). Peter was never outed and Beck stuck in the Raft. If you have any questions, you can ask! Also, Morgan isn't here since Endgame doesn't exist.
> 
> Just treat this like any "Happy Pre IW Avengers Are All Bro and Love Peter" fic.

It was quiet that night.

Peter was home early from his patrol because New York's crime seemed to just disappear that night. It was eerie, if you asked Peter, but Peter took it as a blessing.

He sent his report to Mr. Stark before ducking into his bedroom window. He could hear May in the living room on her computer, typing quickly. 

Peter peeled off his suit and said a soft goodnight to Karen. He felt like he needed a year long nap. As he pulled on a sweater, he heard May's phone ring.

"Ciao." May greeted whoever was on the other line in Italian. Peter guessed it was her brother, who lived on the other side of New York. Peter met him once on one of May's birthdays. He was her only blood relative that she spoke to. Apparently she was shunned after she married Ben. Her family was from Italy and we're very coarse people from what he was told.

May was quiet as she listened to her brother, prompting Peter to slowly walk out of his room. He could see May sitting on the couch, facing him. Her face was slightly pinched in concentration as she listened. Peter could hear the Italian words that came through the phone, but he didn't understand them.

May spoke in small sentences and seemed to get more stressed as her brother talked.

"Thank you." May spoke in English as her eyes moved to Peter. "I'll call you when we are okay." 

There was a response and May said goodbye before hanging up.

"What's that about, May?" Peter asked and frowned at his aunt.

"How was crime tonight? You're home early." May asked, redirecting the conversation.

"There was barely anything. It seemed that everyone had somewhere else to be." Peter replied. "You didn't answer me."

"That was Dominick. He was updating me about the family." May sighed. "Remember when I told you that my family wasn't the best? And when I married Ben they shunned me?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with them?" Peter frowned.

"My family are dangerous people. They're people you would deal with. Ben was killed by people trying to make a point. They weren't from our family, but from who I was supposed to marry. Apparently my sister just died and they declared that they needed to have one daughter to marry." May explained.

"May are your family mafia lords?" Peter asked as his spine tingled in an uncomfortable way. 

"Yes. The family that is trying to marry into ours deals with mutants. After the Avengers came they focused their energy into it. My brother just told me that since I'm the only daughter left, that I'm the one who had to marry." May put her laptop down. "I need to call Tony."

"May you don't even like Tony." Peter pointed out. 

"He should be able to give us protection. You'd be surprised how much of New York the different Mafias own, Peter." May stood up and pulled up her contacts. "Dominick told me they've been… doing some bad things."

Peter stayed quiet as May pressed the dial and put the phone against her ear.

"Stark." May started and she paused for a moment to let him reply. "remember when I told you about our family business? Yes that side. My brother told me that since my sister passed, they're coming to marry me off instead. They're known for mutants and biological warfare."

Peter walked over to the kitchen, his eyes moving away from May. It made sense for May to be a nurse and be very informed in biology. Her family dealt with people who focused their lives on it, she was even supposed to marry into their family.

"Yes, I would like to ask if we could stay at the tower until they're caught." May went quiet as Mr. Stark replied. "I'm fine with that. I don't want to have someone attack Peter, and even though he can fight himself I don't want them to find out."

Peter took out his bottle of water from the fridge and took a drink from it. He waited for her to finish the arrangements before going back out.

As he walked out he saw May grabbing her laptop off the table.

"So when are we leaving?" Peter asked as May turned towards her room.

"In two hours. Stark is sending over Happy to get us. Just pack what you need and we can get the rest later." May explains. "I don't want to risk anything right now." 

Peter nodded and walked back to his room. He knew that May's family would catch up to them one day, but not now. And definitely not like this.

Peter walked into his room and pulled out Ben's old suitcase. He took the clothes he loved the most out and put it in before taking his stuff for school. He shoved his school items and suit into his school bag and checked everything else that he needed. He grabbed a few more things and shoved them in before going back out to May.


	2. Smeared With Oil Like David's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and May arrive to the Tower to meet their Agents.
> 
> Peter gets to know his a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one's title: Sober up, AJR  
> Chapter two's title: Poet Soldier King, The Oh Hellos.
> 
> Hi Dillons is my OC that I made recently and decided that she got the prompt well and I plan to incorporate her story into a later villain for this. I wrote my notes for chap 1-8 while at work.

Peter stepped out of the car slowly when they parked in the parking garage. It was almost midnight by now, meaning that half of the city was asleep.

There in front of Peter stood Tony Stark, Maria Hill, and two others. After the short events of the Civil War, Peter was introduced to the Avengers on his own accord. The Accords themselves were handled, the allegations smoothed over in the eyes of the public. The public accepted the events and accepted Sergeant Barnes. Spider Man was a known affiliate to the Avengers and a well loved member of their family now. Peter's internship was also an official one for the past two years.

"Peter, May. Welcome to the Tower." Tony smiled and held his hands out slightly.

"Thank you for bringing us in, Tony." May smiled before her eyes turned to the two Agents. "Are they our guards, Agent Hill?"

"Yes. This is Sergeant Amelia Dillons and Agent Darek Lynn. They were handpicked for this situation." Hill introduced them. "Dillons will be assigned to Peter and Lynn will be assigned to May."

"Hello. It's nice to meet both of you." Dillons smiled. Her face was a sickly pale and her eyes light blue. Her hair was a dark brown that was braided. Towards the bottom of her braid it faded into a perfectly white shade. She was as tall as Peter and looked to be on the smaller side. She had on a white button up and black slacks. She had no visible weapons. Just an ear piece and a badge.

"Same here." Lynn said with a straight face. He was tall and big. He was blonde and had light brown eyes. He was dressed in a suit unlike Hill and Dillons. His demeanor seemed cold and slightly uninterested. Lynn had a holster on his side, like Hill had. Peter wondered if Dillons was a newer recruit and not trusted with a weapon.

"Well, Happy will bring your things up and I have movers going to get your things now. Let's get you upstairs where the others are. A few of them are awake." Tony said and waved for them to follow.

The group was silent as they went up the elevator. Peter tried to push his Spidey senses to see if he could feel if they had any ill intentions, but he found none. That at least made Peter feel a little bit better. Peter glanced at Sergeant Dillons to see her hands were clasped behind her back. She also had her hands behind her back when they showed up earlier. Maybe she really was new if she still stood like that.

The elevators opened and Happy walked off with their luggage, leaving the group to walk into the living space. Sitting on the couches was Steve, Bucky, and Wanda. Standing by the kitchen counters was Clint and Natasha, mugs in their hands as they talked. The two groups looked up when the doors slid open.

“There they are.” Natasha smiled and sat her mug onto the counter top. “It’s nice to see you all again.”

“Same to you, Romanoff.” Lynn responded. The other two Agents just gave simple nods.

The others gave their own small greetings as they met in the middle. Peter accepted hugs from his teammates and let them look him over, like he had already been attacked.

“I’m so sorry this is happening, May.” Steve told May with a sad look on his face.

“It was going to happen eventually. My family… I got away from it thinking that it wouldn’t chase after me.” May sighed. Peter noticed how tired she truly looked. It was late at night and they were moved in a rush. May also just found out her younger sister had died somehow. Her world must be shaken up.

“Tony said he is having people move your things out of your apartment and put them in a safe holding. The Avengers and the Shield agents will protect you two. We promise nothing will happen.” Steve put a hand on May’s shoulder. May just politely smiled back and nodded.

“Sergeant Barnes, it’s always a pleasure.” Peter heard Dillons address Bucky and he turned to see the two standing to the side. It was almost amusing to see such a small woman standing next to Bucky. 

“How’s adjusting going? Still having a bit of drawbacks?” Dillons asked Bucky, who nodded.

“Sometimes it’s hard to be around a lot of people.” Bucky confessed. That made sense to Peter. He hated having a ton of people around him.

“I was like that for years. It’s still weird to be on the streets of New York.” Dillons looked up over towards the group and Peter had to act like he wasn’t staring at them. “It’s something about how it is never silent here. Something is always making noise. Way different than the farm I lived on was. I just have to ground myself now.”

Bucky nodded in a silent agreement and the two silently watched the group as they conversed. Bucky’s eyes landed on Peter, who was watching them again. Bucky’s eyes crinkled as he smiled at Peter.

“Hey, Peter.” May’s voice caught Peter’s attention and he turned to her. She was still talking to Steve, but Lynn was with her now.

“Yeah, May?” Peter smiled back.

"Let's get you settled in so you can get to school on time." May's suggestion made Peter remember just how late it was and the fact that he was pretty much feeling dead.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Natasha chimes in.

"I can bring him up to his room." Dillons spoke up and stepped towards them.

"Thank you, Sergeant Dillons." May smiled.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Parker." Dillons gave a small bow before making a small motion towards Peter. Peter nodded and waved to the others before following her.

The adults said a few goodnights before Dillons and Peter disappeared around the corner. Peter could hear them resume their conversations as they got further away. 

Peter was only a step or two behind Dillons as they walked. Peter watched as he walked with her hands behind her back and her shoulders squared. She looked like a true soldier and held the same energy as Bucky. Peter wondered if it was a Sergeant thing or something else. 

When they got to his room she opened the door and motioned for him to go in. He nodded and walked in before she followed him inside.

"Thank you." Peter spoke softly to her. "I appreciate that you're willing to follow me around."

"You're welcome. I find that this job will more than likely be an easy one since you can already defend yourself. I'm just here for appearances and if they somehow compromise you." Dillons responded as she looked around the room. It was full of different posters from over the last years. He had a few of his Iron Man merch around the room. "I'm guessing you idolized Stark growing up?"

"I… yes. I did." Peter felt slightly embarrassed by her being able to pin that off of him.

"Don't be embarrassed, I idolized Captain Rogers as a small child. My father was in the same bootcamp as him and he used to tell me stories about him." Peter looked to Dillons as she smiled. She looked happy as she talked about it. "I arrived to be useful like him. That's why I joined the military. And my brothers couldn't and we felt a sense of duty. Even though Captain Rogers was long gone by then I always wanted to meet him."

"Really?" Peter asked. 

"Why yes. Didn't you always want to meet Stark even though you had a feeling you never would?" Dillons tilted her head slightly and fixed her blue eyes onto Peter.

"I met him at an expo. The one that was attacked. I was a child and he saved me." Peter confessed. "Mr. Stark thinks it's ironic and jokes about it. I still have the same mask I was wearing that day."

"It was exhilarating wasn't it? And when he showed up years ago it must have been a shock." Peter felt like she either dissected his file or she was good at guessing as she spoke. "When I met Captain Rogers when I was in recovery it truly shocked me. So did Sergeant Barnes."

"Recovery?" Peter halted at that.

"Oh. I have a chronic illness. When I joined Shield they wanted to get me on proper medicine and it kicked my ass a bit. I was in and out for the first three years. They brought Barnes in during the last year and they introduced us since we were both Sergeants in wars." Dillons explained. "But that's another story for later. Shield makes sure to take care of their Agents and associates."

"That makes me feel comforted." Peter nodded. "Do you… know why I'm connected to Mr. Stark?"

"Yes. Agent Lynn knows you're an intern but I was told more. I was required. Stark gave the clearance when I was briefed." Dillons turned to Peter's door and opened it slightly before turning back. "I'll see you in the morning, Peter. And please, call me Amelia. I haven't been a Sergeant in years."

"Okay, Amelia." Peter smiled.

With that, Amelia left the room. Peter was left in silence and to think.

Amelia knew who he was and still took on the job of protecting him. She seemed confident in her skills to take the job. She was a polite girl, more on the younger side. Peter just hoped she was ready for the shit show to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to see predictions if you have them!


End file.
